Strangers Bite
by katiecullen1901
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn! Bella is out hunting when she is attacked, who and what has done it and how will the rest of the family take it.
1. Chapter 1

Bpov

It's been 15 years since our encounter with the volturi, and our family has been as strong and as happy as ever. Edward and I were enjoying our perfect piece of forever along with our daughter Renesmee and boyfriend Jacob. Yes Jacob and Renesmee have been together for 3 years now and Edward and I are really happy for them.

At the moment I was hunting with Jacob and Renesmee while Edward and the rest of the family were at home. Somewhere off in the distance were Jacob and my daughter. When the dead elk dropped to the floor I looked up to find myself looking into the red eyes of a hooded man, it was no one I recognised and he was coming closer.

"Well, well, well what have we here a rather beautiful golden eye, and you must be Bella Cullen"

I stared back in a defensive crouch, "How do you know my name?"

"Oh I know all about the Cullen family as it was my duty to come here and destroy them"

A loud snarl ripped through my throat, "You won't touch my family"

"Oh well I think I can manage with just one of you"

I tried to stay strong but I was terrified, I hope Renesmee and Jacob are somewhere safe. Before I could comprehend what was happening my whole body filled with pain and I fell to the ground. I screamed out, what about my shield, oh my god it hurts so much. The hooded being leapt onto me biting, making me weak and clawing at my marble skin. The pain was everywhere and all I could think was _Edward I love you!_

I heard a loud growl somewhere way off, but the pain was too much to really notice what's happening.

"MUM!" My daughter, Renesmee I tried to talk but it was too much.

"Mum, please come on stay with us, Oh my god" My beautiful daughter was sobbing and her tears falling on my face.

I could hear Jacob talking,

"Yeah Edward you've got to get here now, I don't know what to do" I heard my angels growl on the phone and him asking for me.

"I don't know, she's like in some coma, and she looks in pain just please hurry up Edward"

I tried to stay and focus on the voice but it was too hard, Edward would be going mad I need to stay strong for him.

But I shouldn't be like this I am a vampire what had this vampire done to me.

Epov

I was sitting at my piano playing my Bella's lullaby while thinking of the times we've had together, I must be the happiest 'man' alive. The rest of the family were watching the TV when my phone started to ring it was Jacob, I answered it.

"hello?"

"Edward man, you've got to get here now" he sounded shaken and worried; I immediately became concerned what had happened?

"Jacob what is it" I replied with a louder and angrier tone.

" I am sorry, we weren't there, and now she's not responding" he wasn't making any sense, I was so frightened now.

"Jacob what is going on?"

"It's Bella, me and Nessie were off in the woods, and then we heard she was being attacked, Edward she's in really bad shape, please get here now"

I felt my icy heart break, my Bella, I tried to get myself together, My love needed me.

"Follow our scent Edward, and please hurry up"

I immediately ran through the door and whizzed past everything, my Bella my one and only love was in danger that was all what was on my mind.

When I finally found my daughter and Jacob huddled round something, that something was my broken beautiful wife. The sight made my un - beating heart break into a million pieces, why, why her.

I ran to her side and looked into those beautiful golden eyes, I held onto her broken body while sobbing over my love.

"Bella love, please, please, stay with me, you're going to be okay" Her body was covered in bite marks and her pale skin scarped and scared. She must be in agonising pain. Who and what had ever done this to my Bella was going to pay!


	2. Chapter 2

Epov

I ran back to the house with Bella in my arms, occasionally looking down at her broken body. When we entered the house Carlisle and the rest of the family took in the horrific sight of my wife, Carlisle immediately became serious and said

"Oh my happened, let's get her upstairs"

I went up the stairs at vampire speed and placed Bella on the made up hospital bed, I wiped the hair out of her face and took In her beauty even though she had been badly attacked she was still as beautiful.

"What happened Edward?" Just then the rest of the family including Jacob holding a crying Renesmee came in. I was too busy sobbing myself to answer so Jacob did.

"We were out in the woods when we heard growling, so we ran and we got there and, and…. This hooded one of you lot was on her, I didn't know what to do" Jacob broke down crying and Nessie comforted him while she cried.

"As soon as he saw us he ran and didn't bother to stick around, Daddy I am sorry we couldn't do anything, and mums shield wasn't working with him". I walked over to my daughter and hugged while we both sobbed.

"Whoever did this to my little sis is gonna pay" Emmett growled and the rest of the family nodded in agreement.

"Right everyone apart from Edward I need you to leave while I examine her".

I held onto my loves hand while Carlisle's thoughts were blocked.

"what is it Carlisle, what's wrong with her?" My angel looked like she was sleeping but her body said otherwise.

"I don't know Edward but I have never heard or experienced this before, shes in like some sort of coma but she's a vampire, I am so sorry I have no idea"

I looked down at her and my body started chocking on sobs, "do you reckon shes in pain?" I can't stand it, to know my wife is suffering.

"It's hard to say Edward but with the bites and pain from his mental power, I am not sure, but I am going to examine the venom from the bites to see if that will help, in the meantime the rest of the family will be on lookout for this scum who caused this" I had never heard Carlisle speak like that before, but Bella was like his daughter a part of the family. After Carlisle took the venom, I took a seat next to my reason for existing and wished with everything I had she would wake up.

Bpov

Nothing. That's all I could feel, hear, see, but then a burning fire was spreading through my chest, It was like the time when I was changing but the pain kept stopping then staring again.

I tried to push against what seemed like a barrier but I was to weak. Somewhere way off I heard mumbling which then became more audible. "Bella love" My Edward I tried to say something but it was no use. "Sweetheart if your there I just want you to know how sorry I am that I wasn't there and I love you so much, you're going to get through this I know you are" Edward seemed to be trying to convince himself more than me. I knew he would try to blame himself, _I love you to_ I tried to say but it wouldn't let me. Edward would be beating himself up for ages I needed to think of something so Edward knew I was hear but what?

RenesmeePOV

Mum, my loving caring mum was attacked by that vile creature and now wont wake up. And the worst part is I wasn't far away when It happened she went through that by herself alone and frightened. When I find this piece of scum that did this he is going to pay and I know the rest of the family will be right behind me. It seemed that I had said that last thought aloud, and Jacob replied "I know Ness I want to make them suffer, they won't get away with it".

"Your mum is so strong Renesmee, she will be okay" Jasper said, trying to calm me but it was no use I was to frightened about my mum.

"Alice have you seen anything" I quickly asked

"I am sorry Ness, her future has disappeared I think it has something to do with the venom from the bites"

I put my head on Jacobs lap while he stroked my hair and the tears fell down my face.


End file.
